Roman Vs Lysandre The Stylish Crime Lords
Wash: Pokemon's Been Going On For 20 Years Now And In Those 20 Years Perhaps No Villain Was As Fiendish Arizona: And Stylish Wash: As Lysandre Team Flare's Leader Arizona: And He's Facing Roman Torchwick Easily The Most Fancy Man To Ever Live I'm Arizona And He's Washington Wash: And It's Our Job To Analyze Their Weapons Armour And Skills To Find Out Who Would Win In A DEATH BATTLE! Wash: Let's Take A Look At Lysandre's Pokemon Team He's Got Quite An Interesting Variety Starting With Mienshao The Weasel Pokemon Arizona: Mienshao Is Packing Swords Dance Which Increases it's Attack Stat By Two Stages But That's Not All It Also Has High Jump Kick A Powerful Fighting Type Move But With The Added Downside Of It Doing Damage To Mienshao If It Misses As Well As Acrobatics A Flying Type Move Who's Power Increases if The User Isn't Holding Anything Wash: Next Is Honchkrow The Big Boss Pokemon Arizona: Honchy's Packing Night Slash A Powerful Dark Type Move That Increases The Users Chances of Landing A Critical Hit As Well As Steel Wing Which Has The Chance To Up It's Defense Stat And Retaliate Which Increases In Power If An Ally Faints In Battle And It's Final Move Is Aerial Ace Guaranteed To Never Miss Wash: His Next Pokemon Is Pyroar The Blazing Lion Pokemon Arizona: Pyroar's Packing Heat Literally In The Form Of Fire Blast A Powerful Fire Type Move That Can Burn It's Opponent It Also has Hyper Voice A Power Sound Based Normal Type Move And Lastly Dark Pulse A Dark Type Move That Can Sometimes Flinch It's Foes Wash: And Now It's Time For Lysandre's Trump Card Gyrados The Atrocious Pokemon Arizona: Atrocious Huh? Sounds Bad What's It Capable Of? Wash: Well I'm Glad You Asked Because Gyrados Is Atrocious in A Different Way It's Move Set Consists Of Aqua Tail A Powerful Water Type Move That Has A Chance To Flinch Earthquake The Most Powerful Ground Type Move Iron Head The Steel Type Equivalent Of Aqua Tail And Lastly Outrage A powerful Dragon Type Move That Can Cause Confusion Arizona: HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA GET ME ONE OF THOSE YOU TAKE OVER FROM HERE I'M PLAYING POKEMON GO AND CATCHING ME A GYRADOS Wash: Lysandre Has Proven Himself A Formidable Trainer Worthy To Wield Mega Evolution And Did In Fact Awaken Kalos' Ancient Weapon From it's Resting Place In Geosenge Town Wash: Right..... So I Guess It's Time To Go Over Torchwick's Arsenal He Wields Melodic Cudgel A Cane That He's Modified Into A Surprisingly Powerful Revolver Arizona: OHHH WEAPONS!! SIT DOWN WASH I'VE GOT THIS! Old Candle Head Also Has A Wide Variety Of Dust At His Disposal Like Ice, Fire, And Electric Which Do Exactly What You'd Think They Do Burn A More Powerful Version Of Fire And Gravity A Powerful Dust That Pulls Targets Out Of The Sky He Also Has One More Trick Up His Sleeve A FUCKING GIANT ROBOT! It's Name Is The Atlesian Paladin The Paladin Looks Like A Tank And Hits like One Too The Guns On This Fucker Are Pretty Powerful But We Haven't Seen It's Full Extent In RWBY So Let's Move On Roman's Tough Enough To Take A Beating From Yang And Ruby And Has Even Bested The Latter In Combat Multiple Times As Well As Beating Her Teammate Blake And Is Agile Enough To Dodge Things Like 50.Cal Sniper Bullets Not Bad For The White Fang's Gun Toting Cigar Smoking Crime Lord "Well You See My Dear Fairy Tale's Aren't Real" The Fight Torchwick Is Skulking Around Lysandre Labs When He Finds Team Flares Plans To Resurrect The Legendary Pokemon And Use The Ultimate Weapon To Wipe Out Kalos And It Catches His Interest "Yoink!" As He Was About To Leave Lysandre Spotted Him "You There Stop! Those Are My Plans And If You Want Them You'll Have to Get Through Me" "Well Alright Then" FIGHT! You Are Challenged By White Fang Boss Roman Go Mienshao! "Mienshao Use Your Swords Dance" Mienshao Used Swords Dance! It's Attack Rose Sharply! Roman Used Burn! But It Missed! "Now Mienshao Finish This Fool With Your High Jump Kick!" "Nope" Mienshao Used High Jump Kick But It Missed! Mienshao Kept Going And Crashed! "Now It's My Turn" Roman Unleashed A Flurry Of Different Dust Shots At The Poor Weasel Fainting It Mienshao Faints "Come Back Mienshao...." Remaining Pokemon:3 All Right Honchkrow I Choose You! The Crow Emerged From It's Poke'Ball Looking Like Some Kind Of Gangster It Let Off A Shout Now Use Steel Wing Honchkrow Used Steel Wing! It's Super Effective! "Ouch All Right Then" Roman Used Thunder! It's Super Effective! "Hon... Honchkrow..." The Bird Started Feeling Some Pain After Such A Powerful Attack But It Pressed On Lysandre Then Shouted His Next Command "Use Retaliate!" "Krow" The Bird Seemed To Understand What It Was Commanded To Do As It Started Glowing White And Charged At Torchwick "Have Some Of This On For Size!" Roman Used Smack Down It's Super Effective! Honchkrow Fainted! Remaining Pokemon:2 "All Right Then You Clown PYROAR I CHOOSE YOU!" "IT'S GUY-LINER!" "Pyroar use your Fire Blast Attack!" "Nice Try I've Taken Worse" Roman Launched A Flurry Of Shots At Pyroar Each Having Seemingly Little Effect Upon The Lion "HYPER VOICE!" Pyroar Let Out A Menacing Roar And Torchwick Got Blown Back By It "Right Then..." Roman Loaded Up Cudgel And Took A Shot At It Hitting It's Eye The Beast Roared In Pain The Slumped Over Dead? Fainted? No one Was Sure "Return Pyroar I Didn't Want To do this This Is My Final Pokemon MY ACE MY TRUMP CARD GYRADOS I CHOOSE YOU!" Roman Stood In Shock As The Dragon Like Serpentine Creature Bellowed A Roar That Shook The Entire Hideout "NOW FOR MY NEXT TRICK!" Gyrados Began To Shine And Emerged A Completely New Creature "BEHOLD MEGA GYRADOS!!!" "That Would Be Bad.... IF I DIDN'T HAVE THIS!!!! ALL RIGHT PALADIN TO ME!" The Atlesian Paladin Charges Through The Wall And Starts Stomping Towards Gyrados "Let's See How You Handle This" White Fang Boss Roman Sends Out Paladin Go Gyrados! The Gyradosite Is Reacting With Lysandre's Mega Ring! Gyrados Has Mega Evolved Into Mega Gyrados! "Gyrados Earthquake!" Gyrados Used Earthquake It's Super Effective! Paladin Used Dust Barrage Hit 5 Times! Gyrados is paralyzed It Might Be Unable To Attack "Gyrados Aqua Tail!" Gyrados Used Aqua Tail Paladin Flinched Paladin Used Techno Blast "Gyrados Iron Head" Gyrados Used Iron Head Paladin Flinched Paladin Used Zap Cannon It's Super Effective! Roman Shot A Barrage Of Thunder Dust Before Blasting One Normal Shot From His cane Gyrados Couldn't Withstand This And He fainted You Have Lost To White Fang Boss Roman "Nothing Personal But...." Roman Shoots Lysandre On The Spot KO! The Fight Ends With Some Flare Grunts Burying Their Dead leader While Roman Is Wrecking Havoc On Remnant With His New Toys Arizona: Well That's Not Good Wash: Indeed Arizona: While Lysandre's Pokemon Definitely Were Fierce And Could Have Beaten Roman His Wide Variety Of Dust Kept Them At Bay And The Paladin Would Definitely Be A Match For Gyrados Wash: Exactly And Lysandre's Limited Move Pool Meant Roman Had Vastly More Options In the Long Run Arizona: This Is one Save File You'll Never Play Again Wash: The Winner Is Roman Torchwick Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman